Some manufacturing processes involve assembly of smaller components into a larger component, referred to here as a composite component. Many of these smaller components must be gathered together into sets, or ‘kitted,’ as part of the process flow. Further, in many products the smaller components must be free of debris and otherwise clean. They may be assembled in a clean room environment, so the smaller components may be washed or otherwise cleaned prior to assembly in the clean room.
The assembly process may also include different manufacturing stations. For example, there may be a kitting station, a washing station, and an assembly station. The washing station may require some sort of washing fixture. The kitting station, the washing station, or some intermediate station may include mounting the smaller components to be washed as a kit into some sort of fixture. All of these various stations may have different speeds, differing amounts of space available and different security and protective requirements to ensure the components and the composite parts do not suffer any damage during the manufacturing process. Current processes involve inefficiency, more manual processes and may not meet the necessary throughput and quality requirements.